


Temptation

by ichdeutscher



Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha Willas Tyrell, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Arranged Marriage, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Marriage, Omega Jon Snow, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: "I never for a second stopped loving you, you know. Do you love me still?" Willas asked me, the war air floating between us."Willas." I spoke. "I am married. We are both married."He sighed. "Aye. And yet, I do not care."Or, King Robb Stark sends his spouse, Jon Stark, on a mission to unite House Tyrell and House Stark. Jon is determined to succeed, but what Robb doesn't know won't hurt him. Or maybe it will.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Willas Tyrell
Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. 1.

“It’s far too early to start arranging marriages for Ned! He’s only ten years old Robb.”

Robb frowned and responded, “We’re not going to marry him off tomorrow and we’re just making the arrangement. There’s nothing wrong with that. We’re very secure on our throne Jon, but not as secure as we could be. I am half Tully and half Stark and you are half Targaryen and half Martell. Sansa’s married to the Lannister and Theon is my dearest friend. That’s all the great houses except for two…” he trailed off. House Arryn and House Tyrell.

“What are you talking about Robb?”

He continued, “There has been a rift between House Tyrell and House Stark in recent years and a marriage between our son Eddard and the eldest Tyrell daughter, Alerie, would be very wise for us.” Alerie was Willas’s eldest daughter. He and that Arryn girl had four daughters and not a single son. Robb and I had two sons, Eddard and Torrhen. Alerie was a few months older than Eddard and I had imagined that they might make a good match, but I would have never suggested it, for obvious reasons.

I rolled my eyes. “Well I’m not quite sure how you intend to coerce Willas into making a match between them. He hates you.”

Robb chuckled at my comment and then responded, “I know that. That’s why I don’t intend to ask him. I’ve heard reports that he and that Arryn girl have stopped sharing each other’s bed and he only treats her with civility, not affection. You’re still the only omega he has ever loved. He was taken with you when you were 16, but now you are 26 and you are fully grown, with a body and face that can’t be compared to anyone else’s. If you asked him, he would do it.” He paused and looked me in the eyes very directly. “Will you do it, Jon? Will you ride to Highgarden and ask?”

I was shocked. I hadn’t seen Willas since that night that we were forced to say goodbye and I was certain that Robb liked it that way. Robb wanted me to go to Willas’s castle unsupervised? Robb had truly matured because he would have never suggested something like that in the past. “You trust me?”

He nodded. “You are my love, Jon. You’ve given me and heir and a spare and we have been married 10 years. I have no reason not to trust you. So, will you do it?”

I nodded. “Thank you, Jon. I’ll make arrangements. Make sure you do it and please do it quickly. I do hate being without you.”

I stood and nodded. Robb was giving me permission to go to Highgarden and see Willas? Willas was my first love and the man I was meant to marry. What if Willas hated me for what had happened? What if he was simply cruel or apathetic? No, that wasn’t Willas’s way. Besides, I remember he told me to visit Highgarden someday and now I will.

Robb said he trusted me with Willas, but could I trust myself?

“Do you think I could send for Margaery and Aegon first? I would enjoy the company. Oh and can Theon come as well? I’d like that very much.”

Robb nodded. “Yes, of course. You can have whatever you like to ease your journey.” He paused, then continued. “There is something that I should mention.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Robb? What is it?”

He bit his lip. “I had hoped that you would agree, because I had already contacted Willas’s advisors. They’re expecting you within a fortnight. Are you upset with me?”

I had long learned to accept Robb’s constant short sightedness. It was a part of him, just like a limb. I gave him a small smile and nodded. “Sure, Robb. It’s fine.”

He nodded and rummaged through his papers, eventually pulling out a letter. “Here. It came yesterday. Willas wrote it to you. I admit, I was a bit hesitant in giving it you, but here.” He handed it to me and kissed my cheek. “I’ll uh, I’ll leave you to read it. You probably don’t want me to be around while you’re reading it, so I’ll go.”

I watched as Robb walked out of the room. I held the letter in my hands and ran my hands over the letter. I slowly opened the letter and began to read it:

My dearest Jon,

I will first offer you my most sincere apologies for neglecting to write you these past years. But, as you can imagine, the knowledge of writing you while you are with another man is cripplingly harsh. Yet, I have received news on the prospect of a royal marriage between your son and my daughter. I have also received news that you will be coming to Highgarden to sort out the deal yourself. Obviously, I am quite pleased about this. It feels like an eternity since we have last seen each other and it would be my greatest happiness to see your face again. However, I must warn you. My wife, though very dear to my heart, is sickly and has been for many years. It is a fact that I have not had the touch of an omega for a long while and I will undoubtedly be tempted by you. So please, don’t be offended if I don’t spend much time in your presence. 

In constant and unwavering admiration,

Willas Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theon leave the Red Keep for Highgarden

2\. 

“Please don’t go to Highgarden. I’ll miss you so very much. We’ve never been parted before.” Torrhen grabbed the ends of my trousers and held tight. Torrhen was the younger son and he was all around more affectionate and sensitive. Torrhen was the spare, not the heir. Ned was the heir and he belonged to the state. But Torrhen was all mine.

“Don’t crowd him, Torrrhen.” Ned confidently exclaimed. Ned was very bossy, which was a trait I normally disliked in children. However in Ned’s case, he would be the King one day and there I would not begrudge him of it. Ned smiled at me, “Have a blessed time. I’ll write to you often. I’m certain that you will find it quite easy to make a match between myself and the Lady Alerie. Father says it is most important.” Then he added, “Please be certain to describe her looks in the letters as well. I’d like to know what she looks like. Maybe you can have a portrait of her sent.”

I rolled my eyes at Ned. “Sure, Ned. I’ll be happy to.” Ned nodded and turned. I crouched down on the floor and gave Torrhen a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll miss you very much Torrhen. But you know that if you’d like to hear from me, you can always send a letter. Your brother will help you if you need. Okay?”

He gave a reluctant smile. “Fine. If I must.”

Robb entered the room and smiled. “Torrhen! Give your father a hug.” Torrhen, who loved affection, flew into Robb’s arms. Robb gave him a firm hug and then said. “Go find your brother. It is time for your lessons.” Torrhen gave a firm nod and went flying out of the door. Robb made his way over to me and kissed me. “You’re looking quite wonderful. Tell me, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, I’m off to the port once I leave here. Theon, of course, will accompany me there. There we will board the ship sail around Dorne to Highgarden. Aegon and Margaery have already begun their journey to Highgarden and we will meet them there. Aegon and I have a bet to see who can make it there first.”

“That’s nice. It would also be nice if Aegon and Margaery paid us a visit at the Red Keep on their way back to Dragonstone. It’s been such a long while since we’ve seen them and it would be very nice to see them again.” Then his face sobered and Robb groaned. “I’ll miss you.” He said in a sing-song voice.

I kissed his lips and returned, “I’ll miss you very much too, Robb, more than you can possibly know. I’ll write to you.”

He smiled. “You bet your sweet ass you’ll write to me. I’ll send you a letter every day. I’ll expect many written in return, my sweet. If I don’t receive many letters from you, I’ll just have to assume that the Tyrells kidnapped you and I’ll be given no choice but to invade the Reach in order to fight for your honor, my dear.”

“Yes, yes, I know you will. That is why I’ll write to you very, very often, so I can make sure that you are updated with every single that happens in Highgarden. You are King of the Seven Kingdoms and you should know everything that goes on in your kingdoms.”

Robb nodded in agreeance. “Be my eyes and ears for me in Highgarden love. If you see something or think that something is out of order or bizarre or treasonous or traitorous in the slight, be sure to tell me.”

I nodded and muttered. “I love you, Robb.”

He smiled back at me and kissed my lips again. “I love you too Jon, so, so very much. I shudder to think what I will be forced to endure without you here with me. It will be a perpetual torture. And yet you must go, because you are the only one who could convince Willas that marriage is a good idea. I know you will do it Jon, but please do it very quickly so you can hurry back to me. Please.”

“I’ll admit, this entire trip is perfectly timed. I can’t tell you how much I needed this.” Theon said as he stepped out of the carriage. I turned back at him and asked, “Is that so?”

He nodded. “It is. Ramsay has been very excitable lately. A simple gush of the wind makes him want to pin me to the bed and hump me senseless. I mean, I’m not complaining, but there’s only so much that one omega can take.”

I laughed at that. “Well, hopefully this will provide you with some much needed relaxation. Yes?”

He nodded. “I visited Highgarden once, many, many years ago, back when Willas’s father was still alive, even before my father’s rebellion. It was warm and pretty and lavish, some would say it’s even more lavish than the Red Keep itself.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is that the case?”

He shrugged. “I honestly don’t recall. We’ll see when we arrive and you can decide for youself, yeah?”

I nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Willas and his party are to meet us at the port of the Reach. He and his party will then ride with us back to Highgarden.” I informed. We would be arriving in the Reach in a short few hours and I wanted to be sure that Theon was aware of the plan.

He nodded absentmindedly. “Do you think I should wear blue or green to great Willas and his men? Which makes me more desirable in your opinion?”

I shook my head. “Theon, you are married and have children.” Then I added, “Green, if we’re being honest.” He smiled and departed. The ship had docked and we were simply waiting to depart. The captain then came to me and informed me, “Your Grace, Lord Willas is demanding to be let on the ship. He and some of his men want to search it.”

I furrowed my brows. “Search the ship? Search it for what, exactly?”

He shrugged. “I imagine that it would expedite this entire excursion to allow them to.”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. But I’m going to my rooms and send Lord Willas so that he can explain himself to me.”

The captain nodded. “Will do, your grace.”

I was fuming. How dare Willas and his men come aboard my ship and demand to search it? Who did he think he was? Was he trying to be vindictive or was this an attempt to show his power? Either way, it was intolerable and extremely annoying and I would let him know it when I saw him. A knock fell upon my door and I groaned. “Theon, honestly, wear whatever you want to wear. Just fuck off!”

The door opened anyway and entered a tall blonde man with a bronze rose pin on his chest and cane in his hand. Willas.

“I’m certainly not Theon, but I’ll ‘fuck off’ if you’d like me to.” He said.

I ignored his statement. “Why in the seven hells have you sent some men onto this ship to search it? How dare you?”

He just shook his head. “I didn’t send them here to search anything. I just said that as a pretense to get on the ship. I thought that it might upset you and clearly it has, but I just wanted to talk to you in private. We haven’t seen each other since that night that Robb sent me from the Red Keep and in Highgarden our every move will be watched by hawk eyes. This is the only moment that we will be afforded to speak in private. So, I thought I would make the most of it.” He paused. “May I sit, your grace?”

I nodded, feeling any anger that I once felt melt away like snow on warm day. “Of course you can sit. And no need to refer to me with a title. We’re old friends Willas. No need to pretend that we’re not.”

He smiled. “Yes. Old friends. So tell me, how have you been all of these years? You still appear as magnetic and radiant as ever.”

I blushed. I couldn’t put my finger on it exactly, but something about Willas always used to make me feel so giddy and light and I still felt that way. “Thank you, Willas. And I’ve been well, really I have. I have two sons now, Ned and Torrhen. Robb and I are happy most of the time. And personally, I’m happy with my life. And you, Willas? How have you fared?”

He shrugged. “Unfortunately not as well as you have apparently. My wife, Aegon’s Arryn girl as you used to call her, is very sick and fading fast. The maesters say she won’t last a fortnight.”

I sighed. “I am terribly sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you, Jon, that does mean much to me.” He looked at me in my eyes. “I’ve missed you Jon and I still love you. I know you don’t love me anymore, not in the way that you once did, but I am not ashamed to proclaim my love for you. I will always love you, until the day that I pass from this Earth. You are the only thing that has kept me going all these years.”

I bit my lip. “Willas, I really don’t know what to say.”

He came very close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on mine. “Let me kiss you, this one final time. I promise, I will never harass you with this request again.”

“Fine.” I relented. “But just this once, to give us both the closure that we need.” As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips became entangled with mine. And throughout the kiss, I couldn’t help but wonder if it really was the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated and are huge motivators lol.


End file.
